


Desert Goddess

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Geekgrrllurking:  Sara shooting photos in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Goddess

++ Sara ++

 

There is something dangerous and compelling about this place. 

 

There always has been.

 

Before Dace's changes on my life, I once feared the desert, terrified of the endless, seeming lifelessness of the place. Over time, I have learned to appreciate the vast power that makes one feel small and helpless. 

 

Stone and sand and brush make up the monochromatic palate, the shimmering cauldron of bleached earth, broken by the toothy thrust of moonscape embankments. 

 

The description is not nearly as fanciful as one might think.

 

Snapping a few more shots of the tire tracks I'm supposed to be documenting, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Sofia has perched herself on a great yellow boulder atop the nearby slope that is our crime scene. 

 

There are police cars and a tow truck; noise echoes about this normally quiet part of the desert. There are scorch marks left by hot tires, a dead body baked odorific within the damaged vehicle below.

 

All of that has no effect on the breeze filtering through the loose blonde tresses of my lover or the serenity of her expression. Our pale skin marks us as people not of this place, but we have come to truly belong here. 

 

It's a photo that I will hold close to my heart, even as the banal part of my heart wonders how I'm going to explain why her picture is on the official crime scene reels.


End file.
